The cure first part
by tvdfanfics1
Summary: This is just a little fan fiction about the cure.. The conversation which will soon be done between Damon and Elena in the show :) I hope you will like it :)


The cure

First part

Damon walks in room and sees Elena.

( sad face) Damon: "I have to tell you something."

( kisses him ) Elena: "Okay, but me first."

( kisses back) Damon: "No, this is really important."

( stands in front of him) Elena: "This is too."

(takes her hand) Damon: "Elena."

( her eyes glow) Elena:" Please let me say it... I love you Damon and no matter what happens I always will okay?"

( looks worried) Damon: "What happened?"

( smiling) Elena: "You know I love you and I would be with you no matter what?"

Damon: "You're making me nervous, tell me what happened?"

Elena: "You nervous? Haha..(smiles) But seriously... I find out Joe is pregnant and her and Alaric are getting married and I thought about us." ( smiling)

( looks at Elena) Damon: "I know.. But what about us? We are fine...( stops for a minute) more than fine."

( still smiling but with a since of something but is gonna happen) Elena: "Yes but don't you think it would be great if we could get married too?"

Damon:"It would, but it's just not possible" ( turns around )

( no smile, looks worried) Elena:" Why not? We don't have to get married now we have the whole eternity to do it."

( turns again, now looking Elena in her eyes) Damon: "Ohh Elena.. That is the thing I want to talk about with you" ( then he looks down )

( looks worried) Elena:"What?"

( still looking down) Damon: "Listen...When Bonnie came back she brought me something.."

( her face changes ) Elena: "Really? What was it?

Damon:" The cure."

(stands ) Elena: "Look at me." ( puts a hand on his chin and pull his had up) "Tell me everything"

( now looks in her eyes) Damon: "She told me to choose what to do with it... Here it is" ( pulls the cure from his pocket )

( still looking at Damon) Elena: "So.. What are you going to do with it?"

( pulls her hand and puts the cure in it) Damon: " I decided to give it to you..." (sad face)

( takes the cure) Elena: "Listen to me now Damon…"

(turns around) Damon:"No Elena just take it"

( goes after him, takes his hand again ) Elena: "Damon please, don't do this… I will take the cure only if you take it."

(looks at her with a sad face) Damon:" There is not enough for both and you know I wouldn't take it anyway"

Elena:"Okay then, I won't take it either… I choose the life we have now, the whole eternity for us to be together… I don't want to get old and miserable and you'll still be you, hot as always."

( smiles, but with sadness in his eyes ) Damon: "I will always be hot… But Elena I think you should take it. And to be honest I thought of not giving it to you at all"

Elena: " Because again you think the human Elena would not love you… ( puts hand on his face) Damon, stop thinking like that.. I love you no matter if I am a vampire or human, I always will. You came in my life when I needed someone, you saved me and not just my life, in many other ways.. ( kisses him slowly)

( kisses back) Damon: "Please don't do this… I love you to and I always will.. But I just can't be with you like this knowing what you always wanted, a human life.. I can't live with the fact that you don't have what you want just because of me, I love you too much to do that to you"

Elena:" Being with you that is all I want.. Nothing else matters"

Damon: " I just can't do this to you, I'm sorry ( turns again and wants to leave)

Elena ( with tears in her eyes): "So what now, you're just gonna leave me? After everything that we've been together?"

Damon: "If that's what it takes for you to be happy…(looks down) I just want you to be happy"

Elena: "How am I supposed to be happy without you? You make me the happiest person on the planet" ( goes after him, takes his hand again)

Damon: "I am sorry Elena, I just can't do that."

Elena:" To do what? To be happy with me, with our eternal life?" (looks him in the eyes)

(sad eyes) Damon: "Now you think like that, but at some point in life you will feel different, you will be sad because you know you could be human again but you choose to be with me and have eternal life and I can't let that happen."

Elena: "I won't, I love you Damon and I always will no matter what I told you that."

Damon: "Don't you want to be happy and have children?"

Elena: " No, if it doesn't involve you."

(still looking at each other)

Damon: " Yes you do! And I cant give you that"

Elena:" You can't do this to me. We just started really good"

( puts her hand down ) Damon: "I am sorry Elena" ( and leaves )

Elena stays in the room still not believing what has happened. After couple of minutes she sits on the bed and starts crying and says "How could he do this do me"….


End file.
